Vampire Bite
by Luna Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Who is the girl? what happen to her? will she die..or live with the guy who capture her heart, Yuuki is OC, and also I need a beta reader, if you know anyone, plz let me now! TY!
1. Chapter 1 A half vamp Princess

"I have to get away from them before they kill me!" A girl said as she ran through the town trying to get away from some guys that are trying to kill her. The girl looked back, but all she seen was darkness, she ran faster then before trying to outrun them. The girl name is Kagome, she has black/blue hair that reach mid-back, Kagome is a half-blood Vampire Princess.

"Shit! A dead end!" Kagome screamed. She turned around as the men caught up to her, she bear her fangs at them as one of them pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"It is time to die, Princess." One man grinned evilly.

"If you kill me, it'll be war with your people!" Kagome growled at them.

"We can take them. You disgusting creatures should not be in this world. We'll kill you all." Another man laugh evilly as he enjoyed killing others. Kagome backed up in fear as all the men pointed their guns to her head and heart, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain, she flinched when she heard a gun being shot. Kagome waited for the pain to explode in her head, but she felt nothing so she open one eye to see all the men frozen in fear as their leader was laying dead on the ground.

"Girl, are you ok?" A guy near her asked. Kagome jumped when the voice was above her head, she looked up to see a really hot guy with silver hair with cold violet eyes looking own at her.

"I-i am fine, sir." Kagome stuttered little.

"Good.." The guy said coldly as he turned back to the men who cornered her. "Why are you here tormenting this innocent girl."

"S-she is a killer! She a Vampire! A Princess Vampire!" A guy said harshly.

"Excuse me! I am half Vampire." Kagome yelled.

"The girl is coming with me..the head master will deal with her." The guy said as he narrow his eyes at them. Kagome eyes grew wide as she tried to think of a plan to get away from this hot guy who wishes to kill her, she watches the men stomp away from them. She turn her head to look at her savior, she woner if she going to die tonight because she don't have enough power to hurt anyone.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked softly.

"I am Zero, a vampire hunter." The guy now known as Zero said in a cold voice. That was the last thing Kagome heard before letting darkness take her.


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome start High School

Kagome slowly open her eyes to see herself in a room laying on a couch, her eyes widen when she realized she much be in a house with that guy. Kagome got off the couch quickly as she try to find a place to get out of here before they kill her, she ran into a room she assumed to be the kitchen only to be stopped by Zero cooking at the stove.

"Oh! You are awake. I am so glad to see you made it." a guy said, she looked over at the table to see an older guy reading the newpaper.

"I am Kain, and who are you?" Kain asked her.

"I am Kagome." She said softly.

"May I ask, are you a vampire princess?" Kain asked her.

"Yes, I known all along, but when my friends found out...they casted me out." Kagome said as tears fell off of her face.

"What happen?" Zero asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"I was a time travel miko, I traveled 500 years in the past. I traveled with a demon slayer, a monk, a demon fox, a half demon, and a two tail cat demon. We were gathering the Shikon Jewel that was born in my body when I was born, before the final battle with an evil half demon name Naraku, the group found out what I was. They tried to kill me, but I took off running, the only one who stood by me was Shippo, my adopted kit." Kagome said quietly looking down to the ground.

"You will take over being the head of the night class, since Kaname has moved away with his soon to be mate Yuuki. We are trying to prove to people that vampires and human can live together without fighting." Kain said excitedly. Kagome notice Zero face turn sour when Kaname and Yuuki names were mention, she wonder what happen to cause that much hatred.

"...if you want?" Kain asked smiling.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Kagome asked embrassed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Do you want to join the school, if you want?" Kain asked. Kagome nod her head lightly, Kain got excited, while Zero looked like a person who had a sour limon. They walked out of the house toward to the what look like a dorm, Kagome looked around noticing the day class was looking at them, she wonder why.

"Vampires are very beautiful creatures, and humans admire them for their beauty and gracefulness." Kain said softly smiling at her, Kagome smiled softly. They stopped in front of the dorms where she be staying, Kain opened the doors only to see couple of vampires were already in the livingroom.

"Kagome, this is Ichijou, Aidou, Rima, Shiki, and Takuma. They will be tending night class with you, but you will be the head of the vampires." Kain said watching her reaction.

"It is so nice to meet you!" Ichijou said as he kiss her hand, Kagome narrow her eyes and look at him coldly, then smile when he flinch away from her.

"It a pleasure to meet you, Princess." Aidou said quietly.

"Just call me Kagome, I despise being call princess." Kagome said softly.

"Hello.." Both Rima and Shiki said quietly. Takuma nod her head, then she heard footsteps coming down the hall from upstairs.

"It good to see you, Kain." A guy said, she looked up to see a brown headed guy with a brown headed girl with him, they look to be brother and sister. Kagome heard Kain called him Kaname and the girl Yuuki.

"What are you doing here, Kaname and Yuuki." Kain asked them.

"We are staying awhile, so we can see if everyone getting along with us." Kaien said looking at Kagome.

"Oh! While you are here, I suppose you are the head for now." Kain said excitedly. Kagome narrow her eyes and growled loudly, everyone turned to her wondering what wrong.

"I follow noone order, much less a good for nothing man." Kagome growled. The vampires minus Kaname growled at her, Zero and Kain looked shocked she said something like that.

"Why?" Yuuki asked.

"Because..I seen what was in his head, I know what he done to both Zero and you. Kaname is all about mind games, and I hate men like that, I will not follow men who are like that." Kagome said as she turn her head and cut her eyes at them. Everyone looked shocked minus Kaname, she saw Kaname walked down the stairs toward her, but she stood her ground narrowing her eyes at him.

"I just wanted my mate to be protected." Kaname said softly.

"What is your point? I want my kit to be protected, but I don't play mind games.." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "I am out of here, I am not following someone who enjoy mind games." Everyone was shocked when she turned around and walked out the door with out so much of a glance toward them, to everyone surprise Zero seem to long for her.

"I need to change her mind before she get to far out of my sight." Zero thought as he ran out the door to caught Kagome, but only to find she was already gone. Zero sighed as he went back insie where all the vampires and Kain was, he was to late in caughting her.


	3. Chapter 3 Beware Kagome Bites

It was few days later that you could see Kagome walking around town, she look up to see a mommy and a child, Kagome wished with all her heart she ha a family to love. She seen a drunk guy and grins as she creep to around in the alley, she grab the guy and sunk her fangs into his neck lightly so not to tear his skin. The guy made little noises as he fell into a deep sleep, Kagome moans as the guy blood hit her tongue, she pull her head back with a happy smile on her face.

"What are you doing!" Several people was saying. Kagome hissed and turned around growling until she saw Aidou, Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, and Kain, then she narrow her eyes at them still growling.

"What does it look like? Drinking blood..or eating your dirty socks." Kagome said sarcasticly as she rolled her eyes at them.

"We are trying to live together in peace with vampires, and you're sucking the blood of a human!" Kain cried.

"How about I bite one of you then?" Kagome smiled suductively. The men eyes widen when she said that while Yuuki frown at her.

"You are being very rude and disrespectful." Yuuki said.

"Why would I care about your veiw in this? Sorry hun, but I am not the one marrying my brother" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"That how we pure-blood breed! So we can have more pure-blood around, unlike a half-blood!" Yuuki screamed. Kagome narrow her eyes at Yuuki coldly, and pull back her lips showing off posion filled fangs; she growled as she slowly creep toward them with hatred shown in her eyes, Kaname, Zero, and Kain realized they Kagome has an intention to kill Yuuki for calling her a half-blood, while Aidou look at her with fear across his face.

"Kagome, please calm down." Kain said as he shiver in fear at seeing the look in her eyes.

"Noone ever call me half-blood, and live!" Kagome roared. Kaname stepped in front of his mate hoping to calm Kagome down little, She bear her fangs at him, and pounce on him. Yuuki screamed when Kagome bit down on Kaname shoulder hard, Zero and Kain tried to get her off of him without hurting him, while Aidou fainted.

"Please , Kagome, Stop this." Zero begged her. Kagome growled and lift her head slowly, then she look up at Zero.

"Why did you attack me?" Kaname asked softly when Kagome got off of him.

"You are all about mind games...you hurt people with those mind games. I won't let you hurt any one else." Kagome said coldly.

"Can't you let it go?" Kaname asked.

"...No, I had enough of people playing mind games with me." Kagome said as she looks away. Kaname walked over to Kagome and slowly pull her in his arms, she became stiff when Kaname hugged her.

"It helps if you let go of the past, it only hurting you worse." Kaname said softly. Aidou woke up looking around then looked at Kagome and Kaname, Zero seem to turn on his sour face when Kaname hugged Kagome, and Kain watching them all with a smile.

"Some things can't be let go when the hurt is to much." Kagome spoke quietly.

"Start a new life at the school, start to heal your wounds there. What do you say?" Kaname asked smiling softly at Kagome. Kagome looked at Zero and Kain, then back to Kaname. She smile softly at everyone, then open her mouth to speak.


	4. Chapter 4 Yuuki Wrath

Kagome looked around her room sighing as she think back on the day she join this school she at now.

Flash back!

"I would love to join your school, only I follow my own rules. I don't trust other people nor do I follow strangers around." Kagome said softly.

"I will not force you to follow me as it seem you will not trust me." Kaname said smiling softly at Kagome.

"Oh! I am so happy that you will be joining us!" Kain said excitedly as he try to glomp Kagome, but she ran and hid behind Zero before he reached her. Yuuki, Kaname laughed, while Zero chuckled, and Kagome looked at Kain with a look saying "Are you an idiot".

End of flashback

Kagome sighed as she walked out of her room toward downstair, only to see the other vampires in the room, some of them narrow their eyes at her, but she ignores them and walk into the kitchen.

"You know you made some enermies now." Yuuki said, Kagome cut her cold blue eyes at Yuuki.

"Why should I care? They mean nothing to me." Kagome said coldly, she sniffed the air knowing the other vampires are listening to them, but Yuuki have yet to notice them.

"You should do well to listen to my mate, half-blood." Yuuki said smirking.

"Do you want a repect of what I did last time you call me a half-blood?" She said as she wave her hand in a dismissing manner.

"I will kill you for hurting my mate!" Yuuki screamed.

"Girl...I am a vampire and a miko, meaning i will turn you into ash before you can touch me." Kagome said in a bored voice. The other vampires and Kaname came through the door, Kaname sighed as he seen Kagome and Yuuki fighting.

"Mate, what did I say?" Kaname said softly.

"She shouldn't be here! She disrespected you!" Yuuki screamed.

"Yuuki... she is of royal blood too, so she does not have to listen to me." Kaname said calmly.

"But..." Yuuki tried to say.

"No, there will be no fighting." Kaname said firmly. Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room, she seen this new vamp glare at her. Kagome smirk because she knew the girl has a thing for Kaname. She walked to her room as she got her things ready to get in the shower, she heard a knock and went to answer the door only to find Aidou standing in her doorway.

"Yes?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes.

"Kaname wishes to see you." Aidou said quietly.

"He will have to wait until I am done with my shower." Kagome said sighing. Aidou nod and walked away, Kagome sighed and got into the shower, she let the warm water hit her ice cold body as she started thinking.

"Why am I really here? Do I really belong here? I don't belong anywhere nor am I needed anywhere." Kagome thought as she try not to cry. Kagome got out of the shower and got dress, she walked out of her room and toward Kaname room. When Kagome got to Kaname room, she knocked softly on the door, the door open softly, and she walked in.

"Kaname?" Kagome called out before she was hit in the back of the head.

"This should teach you a lesson who have more power, Half-blood." she heard Yuuki say before she let darkness consume her.


	5. Chapter 5 going or staying

Kagome open her eyes to see she was in a pitch black room, she try to move, but realize she was chained to the wall. She sighed and look down realizing she will never fit in anywhere, but she plan to bust out of this place before they come back, Kain, Kaname, Zero, and Yuuki walked through the door.

"Why..?" Kain asked sighing.

"Why what?" Kagome asked coldly.

"Why did you attacked Yuuki when she was trying to become your friend?" Zero growled.

"I did no such things, but if you really believe her, then go ahead because I do not care for creatures as yourself." Kagome said harshly that both Zero, Kaname and Kain looked shocked.

"I don't even know why I started to like you in first place, you're useless, and heartless." Zero said coldly narrowing his eyes.

"Why would I love a sad, excuse of a vampire like you?" Kagome laugh coldly.

"Please..tell us why." Kaname asked softly.

"I did not attack that sorry excuse of a woman like her!" Kagome yelled as the wind seem to pick up in the room, Kagome hair sway harshly in the wind as white creep up in her eyes covering everything around her eyes. Everyone eyes widen at the power Kagome giving off, they backed away from her as the wind surround her body and a pure white bubble full of power surround her whole form, then suddenly as the wind and power came; it was gone as was Kagome who no longer was on the wall in chains. Kagome has disappear from the school, Zero looked hurt, Kain looked sad, Kaname sighed, and Yuuki was smirking knowing she won. They all have the same question.." Where did Kagome go, does she hate them now?"


	6. Chapter 6 untame or tame

It been several months since Kagome took off from Cross Academy, Kagome was walking around the forest glaring at everything in sight, she sighed as she listen to hear if any blood was around, Kagome grinned as she took off into the forest seeing a girl that goes to Cross Academy. Kagome jumped on the girl quickly biting into her neck, she got excited as she tasted the blood in her mouth; the girl got over her shock and started screaming. Kagome lift her head covering the girl mouth grinning.

"You stupid human, you need to shut up." kagome growled as she got off the girl. The girl screamed running off somewhere, she grinned as she walked toward the lake; she took her clothes off and walk into the icy, cold water.

"I do not need those stupid vampires, or stupid humans. I do not need friends, they only hurt you." Kagome growled as she remembered what happen.

"I am sad you do not count us as friends" A male voice said behind Kagome, and Kagome turned around covering her body in the water as she growled at the people who hurt her.

Kain was talking to Zero, and Kaname about the Night and Day class when a student came busting into the door with tears running down her face, and blood running down her neck.

"What happen to you, Nisha?!" Kain asked fearfully.

"A vampire came out of nowhere and attacked me in the forest!" The girl name Nisha cried. Zero, Kaname, and Kain eyes got huge after hearing what happen to the girl.

"What did she look like?" Kaname asked calmly.

"She was about maybe 5'5, she had mid-back black hair. She looked so angry with the look of betrayal in her eyes. She was scary!" Nisha cried again. Kain looked at Kaname as they both nodded, they took off out the door into the hall way.

"How will we find her? She might hate us now." Zero said softly.

"We can only hope she will lsiten to us." Kain said sadly as they took off out of the school and into the forest. They been running for ten minutes before Kaname smelled her near by, as they creeped up behind a tree to see what Kagome was doing; they saw her bathing in the lake talking to herself.

"I do not need those stupid vampires, or stupid humans. I do not need friends, they only hurt you." Kagome growled, their eyes widen after they heard her say that. Kaname stepped softly out from behind the trees, and spoke softly

"I am sad you do not count us as friends" Kaname said softly. They watched as Kagome turned around hiding her body and growling at them when she realized who they were.

"What the hell you want?" Kagome screamed.

"We just want to talk." Kain said smilig softly.

"Talk, then leave me alone." Kagome said coldly still staying in the water away from them.

"We are sorry that we did not believe you. We wish to make it up to you." Kain said softly watching Kagome carefully.

"Why should I believe you?" Kagome asked.

"You don't have to. I know what we did was wrong." Kaname said quietly as he watched Kagome who he thought of as his little sister. Kagome grew quiet as she looked at the sky, Zero and Kain was scared that she never forgive them.

"I do not know if I am ready to forgive you." Kagome sighed. Kaname started walking into the water toward Kagome who was still looking at the sky, Kagome eyes widen when she seen Kaname in front of her in the water. She stiffen when he pull her into his arms sighing as he play with her hair.

"Come back to the school, little sister." Kaname said softly. Kagome eyes feeled with tears as she buried her face into his shoulder crying all over his now wet shirt.

"Ok...I will come, but I won't stand for people hurting me." Kagome said softly while watching Zero reaction, his eyes show happiness, Kain smiles, and Kaname picked his little sister up walking toward land.

"I do not do well in big crowds, that why I chose to stay in night class instead of wanting be in day class." Kagome said from behind a tree getting dress.

"I understand, my dear." Kain said as he smiled at her when she walked out from behind the tree. Kagome smiled at Kain, then her brother, and Zero, she felt her heart beat fast in her chest hard as he smile softly at her with that sexy smile of his. Kaname look at his new little sister smirking knowing one day he will walk her down the aisle to her soon be mate Zero, as they walked back to the school; he made a promise to protect Kagome from anyone hurting her anymore, because she is to pure and innocent for someone to hurt the half-blood vampire princess.


	7. Chapter 7 Yuuki and Kagome getting along

Kagome walked around in the school after the night class classes ended, she frown as she remembered what happen the night she got back to the dorm rooms.

_Flashback..._

Kaname, and Kagome walked through the front door of the Night Class dorms, Yuuki seen Kagome and growled.

"What is that hag doing here?!" Yuuki screamed.

"You will treat her with respect, mate, she is part of the family now." Kaname said calmly.

"She will destroy our family! She a half-blood!" Yuuki growled.

"Yuki, she had enough drama going on in her life, please stop." Kaname said watching Yuuki.

"Wait, where did she go?" She asked looking around for Kagome.

"She went to lay down." Kaname said softly.

End of flashback...

Every since Yuuki and Kaname got into a fight, Yuuki been avoiding Kagome like she was a disease. Kagome sighed as she looked out of the school window, she seen both Ichijou and Aidou standing in front of two day class girls; Kagome growled as she took off down the hall, and out the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Ichijou and Aidou!" Kagome growled as she stomped over to them.

"Um..um..um...getting dinner?" Ichijou stuttered.

"Go back to the dorms, or I'll go get Kaname." Kagome smirked seeing the fear across Ichijou, while Aidou sighed softly. Kagome watched as they walked toward the dorms, she jumped when someone laid their hands on her shoulder, Kagome looked up to see up to see Kaname.

"It is time to head back to the dorms, little sister." Kaname smiled. Kagome nod her head as they walked toward the dorms, she smiled as she walked through the door, but then frown when Yuuki glared at her with hatred in her eyes. She sighed as she walked into her room shutting the door softly.

"Why does she hate me?" Kagome thought to herself as she close her eyes drifting of to sleep. The next evening was filled with Yuuki jumping on Kagome bed making her fall to the floor, screaming bloody murder. Everyone ran into the room to see what happen to Kagome, only to see Yuuki on the bed smirking, and Kagome on the floor glaring at Yuuki.

"What happen?" Kaname asked.

"I was just waking Kagome up." Yuuki said innocently.

"I have to go to the HeadMaster office, we are getting new students." Kaname said.

"Can I go, nii-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Kaname said. Kagome nod her head as she took off to the bathroom, she changed into a tank top, and some jean shorts. She walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair, she smiled seeing her nii-sama.

"So, who are the students?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the dorms.

"I do not know." Kaname said softly watching his little sister.

"I hope they are not bunch of idiots." Kagome giggled. They walked into the school heading up the hall, they stopped at the Headmaster door; Kaname knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kain said excitedly. They walked in seeing six people in the room, Kagome eyes widen at the sight of the peoeple who have hurt her deeply. She back up from seeing the Inuyasha group, Kagome screamed running out of the room after the Inuyasha group turned around seeing Kagome and Kaname. Everyone eyes widen as they seen Kagome take off out of the room, they were surprise that Zero took off after her. Kain, and Kaname wonder why she was scared of these people, and the Inuyasha gang wonder why Kagome was here. Will Kagome ever forgive the Inuyasha group for hurting her?


	8. Chapter 8 The Inu Gang

Kagome lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, she sighed when her door open.

"Kagome?" The woman known as Sango asked.

"What do you want...?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Your forgiveness.." Sango said softly.

"Why should I, Princess Kagome, forgive you?" Kagome asked turning her cold eyes to Sango, smirking when she seen Sango shiver at the coldness on her face.

"Kagome, we are sorry, we wasn't thinking about how you feel. We were hurt you didn't tell us what you were, all we ask is forgiveness." Sango said looking down.

"Forgiveness! Why would I forgive any of you?! I was there when you all needed someone, I was there when you all needed comfort, I was there to give you all a family, but without a second thought, you cast me out!" Kagome screamed, she heard several footsteps running to her room, her door busted open seeing the vampires, and the Inu Gang running into her room. Kagome stood tall as she glare at Sango, Kaname walked over to Kagome hugging her tightly not hearing two growls from from Yuuki, and Inuyasha.

"Calm down, little sis." Kaname whispered in her ear, she sigh relaxing in his arms.

"Get away from Kagome, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up, Inuyasha, I am not yours, or anyone else prize! Just shut up!" Kagome screamed.

"Don't talk to Inu-baby like that, bitch!" Kikyo yelled.

"You will alway be.." Inuyasha growled before Kagome screamed.

"Sit, sit, sit,, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit,sit, SIT!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha slam into the floor several time.

"Inu-baby!" Kikyo yelled as she ran to Inuyasha side. Shippo, and Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha, and Shippo ran over to his mother side.

"I miss you, mother." Shippo smiled.

"I have missed you as well, son." Kagome smiled. Kaname smiled at his little sister before running everyone, but Shippo out of the room. Kagome smiled as she yawn knowing the sun is coming up, she climb into bed with Shippo sliding next to her.

"Good-night, my son." Kagome said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good-morning, my dear mother." Shippo smiled as he run his fingers through his mother hair. Shippo curl up around his mother watching her sleep as he drifted off to sleep as well. Shippo woke up to someone poking his cheek, he crack open one of his bright green eyes seeing his mother with an innocent look in her eyes, but a smirk on her face.

"It about time you woke up, sleeping beauty." Kagome smirked.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream." Shippo whimpered.

"One, I am hungry, two, I have class in few hours." Kagome grinned. Shippo smiled as him, and Kagome got off the bed; he closed his eyes as his mother got dress in their school uniforms.

"You look beautiful, mother." Shippo smiled as he open his eyes seeing how pretty his mother is, "Will I have a father soon?"

"I do not know, son." Kagome blushed. Shippo laughed as they walked out of the bedroom, he smiled seeing how much Kaname cared for his mother in a brotherly way. He watched as his mother put pills in her water turning it blood red, she put the water to her lips drinking his softly as all the other vampire was drinking there own bloody water while talking to each other.

"It is time for class." Kaname said softly. Everyone walked to the door with Kaname, and Yuuki in front, the door opens as everyone walked out of the house with perfect grace, Shippo whimper as all the girls screamed at seeing the night class students.

"It is ok, son, you will get use to it." Kagome said softly as she look up at her son.

"I am glad I found you again, mother, I have missed you so much." Shippo smiled, and all the girls screamed at seeing his sexy smile.

"OMG! He so sexy!" One girl said fainting. Shippo smirked seeing Inuyasha growling at him because Kagome was by his side, he smiled as he enter the school walking toward their class.

"Ok...good to see you all made it." The teacher said angerily. Kagome smiled toward Shippo as they walked toward their seat waiting for school to finally start. Shippo smiled to himself, happy to finally to get to see his mother, and noone will ever take her away from him again.

**Inuyasha: Why ain't Kagome with me?!**

**Me: B/c she going be with Zero.-get a dreamy look in her eyes-**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, just calm down.**

**Inuyasha: No! You are mine!**

**Zero:-roll eyes-**

**Kagome: SIT BOY! -stomp off-**

**Shippo: -smirk while poking Inuyasha face- someone in trouble, dog breath!**

**Inuyasha:-punch Shippo on his head-**

**Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT!**

**Inuyasha: - slam into the floor-**

**Me:-sweatdrop- I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**


End file.
